This invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely detecting the presence of certain gases in earth atmosphere and their location relative to fixed reference points on the ground.
Detection of hydrocarbon gases seeping from underground oil and gas deposits is of great importance to oil and gas prospectors. Other situations where the detection of a gas in the air is important include, for example, leaks in natural gas pipelines of underground gas lines as well as leaks of industrial gases or volatile materials from chemical reactors, storage tanks and railroad cars.
Various methods of gas detection are available. Most of those require sampling of air near the suspected leak or seepage area and gas analysis by a suitable technique. Detection methods which do not require sampling use, among others, infrared scanners, microwave reflection systems, or optical systems responsive to bioluminescence. An ideal technique should be sufficiently sensitive to detect trace gas concentrations in the air; sufficiently specific to reduce uncertainty as to the gas identity; and sufficiently versatile to be useful for remote surveying of both small, limited areas, such as a building or a pipe and large areas, such as a prospective oil field or plant site.